Fixing A Thing Of The Past
by Piecesxoxo
Summary: Gwen always hated being on Total Drama, she did think about a few good times but the negatives began to outweigh the positives. Up until now with her time off the show. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

Gwen Aldridge was more than happy once Total Drama All Stars was officially over. She was officially done with Total Drama itself or just reality tv all together. She had it good during the first season but ever since Action things haven't been exactly the best for her. She did have friends but she hadn't been connected to them for a while.

 _Friend_ was such a peculiar word Gwen thought to herself as she was sitting on a park bench, writing down these thoughts. It had reminded her of when she and Courtney had made in amends in All Stars. The two did gain a connection in World Tour until Gwen and Duncan kissed behind Courtney's back, but that was something Gwen wanted to forget about and just their relationship all together.

"Gwen?" A familiar voice called. Gwen raised an eyebrow and turned around to who it was. She was fairly tall, had shoulder length mocha brown hair and dressed in a preppy fashion. It was none other than Courtney Aguero, she had it pretty bad herself - - if not worse than Gwen. However she hasn't had many friends except for Bridgette, her bossy and competitive nature had always gotten in the way of that and not to mention the better of her. Especially since her parents raised her to be the best and never give up. Even if Courtney had gained their respect and love with her excelling in academics and a genuine interest in pursuing a career in law but she felt that was never enough for them, henceforth never turning down a chance of returning to Total Drama whether or not if she had somebody, she always wanted to feel like a winner.

"Oh ... Courtney." Gwen put her journal aside and stood up as Courtney walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry about that list. Competition just gets the best of me." Courtney confessed. "Growing up my parents always said I had to be the best at everything and be a winner, not the opposite of that and - - ."

"Well ... To hell with the competition." Gwen said, Courtney's eyes widened.

"Gwen - -"

"No really. Things haven't been better for either of us every season we returned."

Courtney bit her lip as she thought about this.

"You do have a point there." Courtney admitted.

"See? And you are a winner to me." Gwen put a hand on Courtney's shoulder.

Courtney's eyes wandered over to Gwen's hand. "Really?"

"Absolutely. So what if you haven't won a season of Total Drama. You're successful in other ways."

"You know what? You're right."

"See?"

"Let's not let anything get in the way of us being friends anymore. Us being enemies is kinda stupid now." Courtney said as a genuine, warm smile started to form.

"Oh I can agree to that." Gwen started smirking. "I'm still sorry about Duncan - - not talking like when I kept trying to be blameless I mean it - - and telling you to vote yourself out."

Courtney scoffed as she hugged Gwen. "Duncan's so old news. And the latter's definitely water under the bridge."

Gwen laughed a bit as they walked off.

"Oh yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Making up with Courtney for good felt great for Gwen. She was gradually trying to get over the crappiness that was Total Drama. Sometimes a nice walk in the city of Toronto helped cleared that.

"Oh! Sorry." Gwen said after bumping into someone.

Gwen stopped as she saw who it was. Trent Sawyer, who she had met during her time on Total Drama. They were once together as a couple but broke up. Luckily they were on good terms after they broke up.

"Trent?" Gwen questioned while she raised an eyebrow as usual.

"Gwen!" Trent said once he stopped and went back over to her. "Been a while since I've seen you." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah." Gwen added. "How have you been?"

"I've been good these days. You?"

"Could be better, could be worse." Gwen shrugged.

"I'm sorry I couldn't talk to you about our problems back then." Trent said.

"Yeah." Gwen scratched the back of her head. "Why did you throw those challenges for me anyway?"

"Owen told me you liked winning." Trent explained.

"I do, but only if I have a fair advantage."

"I get that."

"But now it shouldn't matter," Gwen started and smirked a little. "Remember when I hated being there so bad during the first season?"

Trent laughed a little. "Oh yeah, being stuck at that hellhole, who wouldn't?"

"I'm done with Total Drama. DONE."

"Can't blame ya for that." Trent chuckled.

"But there were some good things about my time on the show." Gwen looked down on the ground smiling.

"Really? Tell me." Trent was intrigued to know what she'd say.

Gwen sighed and looked back up.

"You, Trent. I mean yeah we broke up during the second season of the show but you made me a little bit happier when we were stuck at the crap heap known as Camp Wawaknakwa."

"Really?" Trent asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah even when we had some issues along the way."

"Well plenty of couples _do_ have their issues." Trent clarified.

"That is true. And I'm gonna be honest, I missed you."

"I missed you too Gwen. And as glad as I am that we're at least on friendlier speaking terms I've gotta be honest too."

"Okay." Gwen was eager to hear this.

"I'm still in love with you." Trent confessed. Gwen's eyes widened at this, she felt her heart skip a few beats. "I mean you're just awesome. You're smart, artistic, just really great overall and I like that about you."

Gwen started smiling a warm, genuine smile as she heard this.

"And that's what I like about you. Besides how talented you are, you're very sweet. This is what I mean when I say you made me happy." Trent started smiling back.

"I was wondering since we're catching up if we could start fresh. Totally up to you."

Gwen smirked as she leaned in and started to kiss Trent, Trent gladly returned the kiss.

"Consider that a yes." Gwen said with a smile.

Trent smiled once they held hands.

"You know we've never been on an official date before the first time." Trent noted.

"Yeah, we haven't. Discuss it over coffee?" Gwen replied.

"I'd like that."

And with that the newly reformed couple walked along happily.


End file.
